


a distraction

by nycteris



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycteris/pseuds/nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Loki's left, a champagne flute appeared.</p><p>"Looks like you could use some of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters you recognize are not my own. Mistakes, however, are.

“…I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Fandral captured Sigyn’s lips with his own, and the crowd burst into enthusiastic applause. At the front row, Thor and Volstagg made loud hooting noises coupled with their fists pumped in the air. Ever-stoic Hogun cracked a smile at that and even mirrored his friends’ actions, if not a more toned down version.

Good-naturedly, Loki rolled his eyes at the display. Perpetual tools and goofballs were they, but since it was a special occasion he decided to let it pass.

-

Thor at the wedding was one thing; Thor at the reception was another.

Loki should have put an end to things after his brother’s sixth Jägerbomb, but intoxicated Thor mysteriously possessed unnatural strength and cunning that enabled him to dodge Loki in between shots.

Presently, his older brother was atop a chair, delivering a disturbing falsetto rendition of “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough.” Volstagg, equally inebriated, served as his groupie and was whooping loudly more than ever.

From Loki’s left, a champagne flute appeared.

“Looks like you could use some of this.” Sif was laughing. Of course, part of it was because of Thor’s antics (now attempting to start a conga line with some elderly relatives of Sigyn’s). However, Loki’s childlike pout at the moment never fails to induce glee in her, either.

Against his better judgment, Loki took the glass. “I don’t understand how he can be like this after Father’s announcement. Doesn’t he know that he needs to act…I don’t know, _responsible_?”

Sif emptied her own glass and silently cursed herself for feeling amused. She ought to have known his brother’s drunken antics were not the reason for his crossness. Earlier this week, Odin declared to the entire world that Thor is to govern Asgard Enterprises in his impeding retirement. Since then, the news had plastered pictures of the glowing future CEO everywhere, as well as numerous articles that speculated how the dubbed golden boy would rule one of the oldest and most respected corporations in the country. Sif recalled the announcement clearly, but only because she remembered how she held Loki’s hands, clenched into fists for most of the press conference.

The notes of a slow ballad started to play. She placed a brief kiss on Loki’s cheek and was glad that he did not turn away. “Weddings are generally used as an excuse to act stupid, and even Thor is not immune to that. And you’re not, either.” Sif led him to the middle of the dance floor, despite his protests. She placed her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist. Sif felt that familiar sensation whenever she was in close proximity of Loki, a feeling she welcomed. She noticed that his shoulders slowly started to relax.

Loki was looking straight into her eyes. “This is my version of acting stupid? You must think me the most dull person on the planet.”

There was still a bit of edge in his voice, but Sif nevertheless declared victory. “Dull, never. But I do know a certain someone refusing to take dance lessons, even with her mother’s vehement insistence.”

“So this is _you_ being a fool, then?”

“If you tried to forget everything else for a moment you would’ve noticed I have no idea what the hell I’m doing right now, Odinson.”

Finally, he laughed.

 _Success_.


End file.
